A twist of fate
by Sasorimaru
Summary: Trouble disturbs the peace in the land of Gohda. Rikimaru and Ayame are sent out to investigate. What will the two shadows come across?
1. Chapter 1

(Writter's note:This story has already been published on aTenchu fansite. Since I only recently discovered this site, I decided topublish it here aswell. Hopefully this will clear up any confusion. Also, since I'm new to this, please inform me of anymistakes. Anyways, enjoy the first chapter.)

**A twist of faith...**

_Chapter 1_

It was a nice day in spring in Lord Gohda's estate, when some disturbing news reached his ears…

"Lord Gohda, we have received reports of a series of murders from two villages in our territory!"

After hearing this uncomfortable news, Gohda summoned his loyal shadows Rikimaru and Ayame. He explained the situation to them and ordered them to check it out and come back with a report.

Off they went, each going the opposite way, Rikimaru went to a village in the south while Ayame went to a village in the north.When Rikimaru reached the village, he was immediatly confronted with the problem: From the main entrance hung a body, sliced open and still dripping blood. The man wasn't murdered a long time ago, since the body was still warm. Then, from the other side of the village sounded a loud scream, the kind of scream that makes your hair stand on end. Rikimaru rushed to the other side.

Meanwhile, Ayame was following a blood trail from the village, leading into the forest. It stopped in an clearing within the forest. In the middle of the open space was a disturbing sight: A pile of dead bodies stacked up like pieces of meat. Suddenly she was surrounded by a large group mysterious ninja. They slowly moved in closer.

"I don't suppose we can talk this over?"

The ninja drew their swords.

"Ok, it's your funeral."

said Ayame as she pulled out her two blades. The battle began with the ninja dashing towards Ayame. She flipped over a ninja that was closing in head on. When she was just above him, she slit his throat with one sweeping action. Two ninja appeared above her. In a reflex she threw her blades into the two ninja, cartwheeling after them and pulling her blades back out. Several shuriken where thrown her way yetshe deflected them with her blades.

"You'll have to try harder than that!"

she said as she rushed and cut down another 3 ninja.

Back in the other village, Rikimaru reached the source of the scream. He witnessed how three ninja cut open an innocent women.

"Those bastards will pay!"

thought Rikimaru. He jumped off of the roof and landed on the shoulder of one of the ninja and he pushed his sword through his head, then flipped off his shoulders. The two others turned around. Before they realised what happened to their comrade, one of them was stabbed in the guts. The stunned ninja looked down, only to see Rikimaru slowly removing the blood-stained Izayoi out of his stomach, before dying. The third ninja petrified by his imminent doom threw a smokebomb and fled into the forest. After a couple hundred yards, the ninja stopped and looked back.

"Phew I lost him…"

He turned around and bumped into Rikimaru. Paralised by fear, the ninja was frozen. With an angry, develish look on his face, Rikimaru grabbed the ninja by the throat and slowly pushed Izayoi in his stomach.

"Who sent you guys?"

The ninja refused to answer, eventhough he started to cry from the pain and the fear.

"Useless"

spat Rikimaru as he cut him open. He went back to Gohda estate, where he was yet again confronted with a problem.

When he found lord Gohda, he saw that something was seriously wrong.

"What happened?"

asked Rikimaru. Gohda answered:

"The sacred scrolls of Tenchu were stolen! But we have a lead. The thieves left dirt behind, dirt that can only be found around the ruins of the old coalmine. Rikimaru, you know what to do."

"Yes lord Gohda, I'm on it."

said Rikimaru as he vanished into the shadows.

Ayame was still fighting off enemy ninja. They just kept coming.

"Geez, you guys sure don't know when to quit, do you?"

as she slit another throat.

"This clearly isn't working. You attack, I kill you, then another one pops up, I kill him aswell…Why don't we just call it a day?"

she jested. Kunai and shuriken flew passed Ayame.

"I take that as a no…"

Ayame had to do something. She knew if she kept facing them head on, she'd eventually run out of stamina and would be a sitting duck. Ayame decided to use hit-and-run tactics, so she went into the forest. The ninja followed her. She took them out, one by one, as she made a little detour back to Gohda estate. When finally Ayame reached lord Gohda, he explained the situation to her and let her know that Rikimaru was on it.

"Why don't you take a rest, you look tired"

he said.

"Thank you lord Gohda"

she replied as she left for her room.

In the meantime, Rikimaru had reached the old coalmine. He saw two guards who were on look-out in the trees. He quitly sneaked up on one of them. When he slit his throat, the other guard sensed the danger and was about to alert the others, when Rikimaru threw a shuriken in his neck. The ninja fell out of the tree, making some noise. A third guard on hearing the noise walked outside from the mine to check it out. Rikimaru jumped down on him, pushing his sword into the guard's back. After hiding the bodies, Rikimaru advanced into the cave. It was clearly obvious that the cave has been abandoned for several years. Spiderwebs were everywhere, collapsed bars and collapsed entrances to other parts of the cave were also to be seen. But that also made it quite easy to find the base inside the cave, since most paths where inaccessible. He finally reached the end of the path. The mine led him to a big empty room. And because it was dark, he had little vision. Rikimaru carefully entered the room. Then, suddenly the door behind him closed, and gas grenades went of.

"Long time no see, Rikimaru!"

"That…that voice…it's….."

Rikimaru passed out. Slowely Rikimaru regained contiousness. He soon noticed he was tied down on some kind of workshop table.

"…been doin experiments for 2 days now and still no result. I'm starting to think the situation is…huh? Oh, finally awake are we? HAHAHAHAHA!"

Rikimaru was now fully contious.

"Kimaira! But if you're alive…TENRAI, SHOW YOURSELF!"

Tenrai stepped out of the shadows.

"Ah Rikimaru, as clever as ever, hahaha!"

"Why have you brought me here, and why haven't you killed me yet?"

"Why should I wanna kill you already? Where's the fun in that? Kimaira, do as you must, I'll be in my quarters."

"HAHAHAHAHA, it will be my pleasure, nighty night, Rikimaru, HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He drugged Rikimaru.

"Now, there has to be a way to get that dohjutsu out of his freaking eye!"

"Huh! So..they're..after my…doh..jut..su…"

Rikimaru passed out again.

In Gohda estate, Ayame and Lord Gohda where very anxious and worried about Rikimaru.

"It's been two days since he left, he should've been here by now!"

"I know what you mean Ayame. It's time to take action. You shall go to the mine and search for Rikimaru. If you need any help, just send a note using one of the ninja-birds, and I'll send troops as soon and as fast as possible."

"Understood."

Before Ayame went to the mine, she visited the armoury.

"If an enemy is able to take out Rikimaru, I need all the help I can get."

She put on her armour, took all the explosives, shurikens, kunai's and blowdarts that she could carry, and also equipped her poisonous blades. Armed to her teeth, Ayame was on her way. She soon reached the mine. Then she noticed dried blood on a tree. It was blood from one of the guards that Rikimaru killed. It didn't take long for Ayame to reach the big empty room. There was light shining into the room from outside. She followed the light and reached the surface. Appearantly it led her to a castle on top of a mountain. It was almost invisible, due to the camouflage created by the mountain and surroundings. Ayame climbed the mountain. She entered the castle via a small whole in the wall. Just in case Ayame wrote a note with the location of the castle and whistled for a ninja-bird. She continued into the castle, searching every room, disposing an enemy every now and then, that was unfortunate enough to cross her path. Through a window, Ayame saw a tower in the middle of the courtyard. She decided to check it out. Using her hook, she quickly reached the roof of the tower. To her surprise she saw Tenrai through a crack in the roof. She was so shocked that she made a sound. Tenrai heard that and called the guard standing infront of his room.

"Sound the alarm, we have an intruder, search the whole castle. Let every guard be on the look-out and inform the 'clean-up crew', understood!"

"Yes Lord Tenrai!"

replied a henchman. Ayame realised she had to hurry, and so she rushed to the basement, the only place she hadn't looked. She found a hidden passage behind a bunch of barrels and spotted Rikimaru in the next room, with Kimaira. Without thinking, Ayame pulled out a blowdart and killed Kimaira. She ran towards Rikimaru, but suddenly…BANG! A huge stick, almost the size of a small tree hit Ayame and she flew across the room.

"Not so fast little girl!"

Ayame jumped up. It was Ganda that hit her.

"DON'T CALL ME A LITTLE GIRL!"

She launched three exploding arrows that all hit Ganda.

"Serves you right, you big ape!…huh!"

Ganda stood up, he looked even bigger than before. And he was, beacause by his side stood Kagura, who put some more magic seals on him. Kagura used a spell, wich prevented Ayame from moving. Then came Ganda, who swinged his giant staff and made Ayame fly through the room once again. Ayame quickly pulled out some smokebombs and threw them. Covered in smoke, she threw everything she had, shurikens, kunai's and exploding arrows. But all these explosions around her also did her some damage. When the smoke cleared, Ayame was barely able to stand. But Kagura and Ganda on the other hand, didn't even have a scratch, thanks to Kagura's magic. Again Kagura stunned Ayama with a spell. And again Ganda moved in, this time for the kill. Suddenly they heard several explosions coming from the surface. Tenrai spoke to them using his telepathic skills:

"Kagura, Ganda, we're under attack, go to the main gate immediatly!"

"Yes, Lord Tenrai! We'll deal with you later!"

After a minute or two Ayame was finaly able to move again. It was clear that the battle was still raging on the surface, she could still hear the explosions.

"RIKIMARU!"

She ran towards him, he was still uncontious. After she freed Rikimaru, she put him on her back and escaped. Outside, on a nearby hill, Lord Gohda saw Ayame with Rikimaru escaping.

"Good! General, order the men to retreat, we've accomplished our mission."

"Yes, my Lord. Sound the retreat!"

Gohda's army retreated safely.

_Back in Gohda estate_

"I'm sorry lord Gohda. I failed to retreave the scrolls…"

"Don't worry about that Ayame. We'll get them back. The Azuma is more important to me than those scrolls. Go and see how Rikimaru is doing"

"I will, lord Gohda."

After a week, Rikimaru was fully recovered. He even had already recovered the Tenchu scrolls. But peace hadn't returned just yet. Because out there, lurking in the darkness, there still was the evil Tenrai, ploting and planning his next step.


	2. Intermission

**A Twist Of Faith**

_Intermission_

Sun is setting in the land of Gohda. A pack of birds fly off into the sunset.  
A gold yellow glow fills the sky. This is peace, this is nice, but this isn't the way of the shadow.

"Yaa! Hai! Hoo!"

The sounds of a ninja perfecting his skill. It's Rikimaru, practicing with his Izayoi.  
A warrior who has seen countless battles, who spilled more blood than a butcher.  
A warrior who stared death in the face numerous times.  
A warrior of honor and valor, who is loyal to his master.  
After a full evening of intense training, Rikimaru returns to Gohda castle.  
On his arrival he notices that something's wrong. Most of the lights are out, and only the lights around the main house are burning.  
With caution, Rikimaru sneaks inside. To his surprise, he finds that the halls are empty and dark.  
'Lord Gohda!' He thinks, and rushes to the main room.  
He slams the sliding door open, draws Izayoi and steps inside.  
Again, all he finds is emptiness and darkness.  
Then, out of nowhere a small light appears.  
In a reaction, Rikimaru jumps towards the light.

"HAPPY BIRTH…"

Rikimaru launched a lightning fast horizontal slash.  
Suddenly all the lights went on , and everybody appeared, but no one spoke a word.  
In front of Rikimaru stood a paralyzed princess Kiku, holding a birthday cake with the tip of the candles cut off.  
Surprised and somewhat embarrassed, Rikimaru sheathed Izayoi and scratch the back of his head. Ayame appeared behind Kiku, shaking her lightly to get her out of shock.  
Kiku finally pulled herself together, and Ayame turned to Rikimaru.

"Eh, happy birthday Rikimaru…"

She handed him her gift.  
Rikimaru took the gift and looked around.

"Ah, you guys, you shouldn't have."

He looked down to the ground and blushed. He looked back up at princess Kiku.

"Sorry about that princess…"

"Oh, it's okay, at least you didn't cut off my ponytail like last year!"

Everybody started laughing, and the party could finally begin.  
After they had a piece of cake, it was time to open the presents.  
He got a nice dagger from Ayame, a pendant from Kiku, A book about war strategies from Gohda, a folding fan from Sekiya, and a honorary guard uniform from the guards.  
After the celebrations, Rikimaru got up on the rooftop, to look at the stars.  
Then, he felt a presence, a presence that he knows very well.

"Show yourself Onikage!"

Onikage stepped out of the shadows.  
Rikimaru jumped up.

"What do you want?"

"Well…uh…it's like…uh…I heard it's your birthday today."

"It is."

Rikimaru replied.  
Onikage acted very weird, Rikimaru wasn't too sure what to think of it.

"Well…uh…since we're kinda like rivals and stuff…I…eh…here."

He threw a package in front of Rikimaru and vanished. Rikimaru raised an eyebrow.  
He opened the package. It contained an animal mask and a letter.  
The letter reads:

"_Dear Rikimaru, _

_Congratulations with your birthday. I made this animal mask for you, hope you like it._

_But this doesn't change the fact that we're still mortal enemies._

_Next time we meet, I'll kill you for sure!_

_Greetings, Onikage."_

Once again, Rikimaru raised his eyebrow.  
He looked at the mask.

"At least it's better than the homemade shirt he got me last year…"

The end.


	3. Chapter 2

**A Twist Of Faith: Dark Shadows**

_Chapter 2_

Spring had tuned into summer, and all is well. Princess Kiku is out in flowergarden, cheerfully playing between the beautiful flowers. From the shadows appeared Ayame.

"AYAME!"

Yelled the princess. Happiness filled her face.

"Hi princess."

Ayame replied.

"I've come to pick you up, your father wishes to see you."

As Ayame reached out for Kiku's hand, she suddenly jumps back. A shuriken just misses her. It was Rikimaru.

"Get away from her princess, she's not the real Ayame."

"What do you mean Rikimaru?"

"He means that I am the real Ayame."

The real Ayame appeared next to Rikimaru.

"Looks like I got back in time. Rikimaru, please take princess Kiku back to the castle. I'll deal with this imposter."

Rikimaru nodded, grabbed the princess and disappeared.

"Just you and me, lousy imposter! And very original, trying to kidnap the princess…"

The real Ayame drew her blades, and before the imposter could reply, Ayame launched her attack. The imposter had no choice but to back up. Meanwhile, the guards that where knocked out by the imposter, regained consciousness. But seeing the two Ayames fighting left them confused, as they watched the fight with their mouths wide open. Not knowing what to do, the two guards readied their spears and awaited the outcome. The two Ayames where locked in a fierce battle. The imposter blocked an incoming blow to the head, and countered with a vicious punch in Ayame's stomach. She answered the punch with a fast summersault kick. The imposter fell back. Before hitting the ground, the imposter threw needles towards Ayame. She repelled the needles effortlessly with her blades, and replied with three kunai. The imposter barely was able to jump over them.

"You may be able to copy my looks, but you'll never copy my skills!"

Ayame flipped on the imposter's shoulders, with it's head between her legs. She made a 360 spin, breaking the imposter's neck. Ayame jumped off behind the imposter, who was falling to the ground. She had killed the imposter. The body of the imposter was surrounded by smoke. When the smoke cleared, she saw a masked man, dressed in a dark gi. The two guards, after realizing that the fake Ayame was dead, started cheering.

"Cut it out!"

She spoke, angered.

"How could you let that imposter get so close to the princess?"

"Uhh…She looked just like you, so we thought it was you."

"Yeah, but uh…after she knocked us out, we didn't think it was you anymore."

Said the guards.

"Great detective work you guys…"

She shook her head.

"Just report back to the castle."

"Yes ma'am!"

The two guards ran back to the castle.

"Urgh…stupid guards give me headaches…"

Ayame disposed of the body and reported to lord Gohda. After the situation was explained to lord Gohda, he took some time to realize the predicament he was in. With Tenrai on the loose, disaster could strike at any given moment. He decided to strike back. But to blindly charge in would be stupid, so he ordered Rikimaru and Ayame to collect information. They where to check if Tenrai didn't move to a different location, and also to gather intell concerning the force and size of Tenrai's army, as well as his generals. And if they encountered a general…

"Let them go…for now. We'll deal with them later…"

Gohda spoke, with a dark sound to it. This was it, Tenrai went too far this time. Gohda had enough of all the problems Tenrai caused. Now it's payback time. Off they went, back to the hidden castle in the mountains.

"Wow, lord Gohda is serious! I've never seen this side of him before."

Said Ayame, worried.

"All this time our lord has swallowed every attack that was thrown at him. It's good to see that he still has the courage to spit back…"

Rikimaru said that with admiration. The way Rikimaru spoke those words, calmed Ayame.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're smiling behind your mask right now!"

They both started laughing, stealthy naturally.

"Enough fun and games, the mountain is just behind this forest. Split up, and regroup near the east wall."

Ayame nodded. They parted each other and went in to the forest. Rikimaru was near the entrance of the old coalmine. He saw a group of three ninja patrolling the are near the mine. He silently took them out one by one from behind. After he covered up the body, he spotted more ninja up in the trees surrounding the entrance of the mine. He disposed of them easily, using shuriken and kunai. Rikimaru then rushed to the entrance, and jumped on top of it. By the time he was settled, the first couple of bodies hit the floor, from the trees. A guard came rushing out of the entrance, just as he suspected. He jumped down on him, forcing Izayoi through the ninja's skull, then flipped off of him. After he landed, a sword came rushing down on him. Rikimaru quickly rolled to the side, and in a reflex, he sliced open the ninja's guts.

"Seems like they've enforced security around here…"

Rikimaru once again set foot in the old mine, walking through the partially collapsed pathways.

"Deja vu…"

Rikimaru sighed, as he reached the dark open space. Standing near the entrance, Rikimaru looked for a gap. Then he spotted a hole, way up in the room. He immediately aimed his grappling hook at the hole, and almost flew through it. He was at the foot of the mountain. 'Guess who's back Tenrai!' He thought with an evil grin. Meanwhile Ayame just cut open another ninja. A total of nine bodies lied scattered over a ricefield, which lay on the other side of the castle in the mountains.

"So much for the welcoming-committee."

She said, with a sadistic smile on her face. Ayame moved swiftly, and met Rikimaru at the east wall.

"Ayame, you know the way here. First check if Tenrai's still here, then search their general's room. They might be plotting something. I'll go and search the basement and west side of the castle."

"But the general's room is on the west side."

"Then we'll meet there, now go…"

Again they each went their own way. Ayame went straight to the tower where Tenrai's room is. When she got up to the roof, she noticed that the little gap was closed. Like an acrobat , Ayame hung upside down, and peeked through the window. Tenrai wasn't there, but judging from all the papers, and a pipe, which still had some burning tobacco in it, they're still here. Suddenly she heard a noise coming from the courtyard.

"THAT INCOMPETENT FOOL!"

It was Tenrai, and his generals.

"He's better off dead, if he couldn't even complete a simple task such as that."

"Hahahaha! We should go now and destroy Gohda castle!"

"Patience Onikage. The time will soon come that we can resurrect lord Mei-Oh. Then we can go and crush Gohda and his Azuma roaches!"

Evil laughter filled the castle. After the group went into the tower, Ayame went to the general's room. When she reached the room, Rikimaru was already waiting for her.

"Did you hear what Tenrai said in the courtyard?"

Ayame whispered.

"Yes, just like everybody else in the area…"

He said sarcastically.

"We got what we need, let's head back."

As two shadows, they glided back through the darkness, back to Gohda castle. They handed the gathered information to lord Gohda. He then carefully studied the information. After a while lord Gohda spoke:

"So…they're after the Spirit Stone…Well, well…Ganda and Kagami are sent to retrieve the stone. The stone is located on mount Go, that means that they at least need three days to reach it. You two will take them out the first day. Set up an ambush at Kaminari Temple. Go now, and return with their heads…"

"Yes, my lord!"

Ayame and Rikimaru replied. They left immediately.

"We're gonna ambush them?"

"There's a first time for everything Ayame."

They reached the temple quite fast. After they set some traps, they hid themselves. Two hours have past. Then, they spot a big, huge contour, Ganda's, no doubt. A few feet behind him, was unmistakably Kagami. Before they could reach the temple, Ganda accidentally tripped a wire. Explosions went off on both sides of him. After the smoke cleared, Ganda still stood there as if nothing happened. Rikimaru jumped out of his hiding place, and threw several kunai towards the giant. One swing with his massive rod was enough to deflect the incoming kunai.

"My turn…"

Spoke Ganda, as he charged towards Rikimaru. He started to wheel the stick savagely. Rikimaru had difficulties dodging and blocking Ganda's wild attacks. Behind them stood Kagami, just grinning, while watching Ganda fight Rikimaru. Ganda swung his stick from side to side. Rikimaru jumped up high, and threw a kunai right between Ganda's eyes. Ganda seemed paralyzed. When Rikimaru landed, he immediately rushed towards him, stabbing Ganda right through his heart. He slowly took out his sword, but then, suddenly Ganda grabbed Rikimaru by his head, and threw him away. Kagami started laughing out loud.

"Now!"

Yelled Rikimaru. Right after that, Ayame jumped out of the bushes, her blades pointing at Kagami's throat. Stunned by this, Kagami coudn't move. You could see how surprised she was, in her eyes. Ayame was about to stick her blades in Kagami's throat, when suddenly she got jumped by a big, white wolf.

"Thank you, my pet."

Kagami said, and she started grinning again. The wolf joined Kagami by her side.

"Great…"

Said Ayame, as she got back up. Her left arm, filled with scratches from the wolf's sharp paws. Ganda now also turned to Ayame. He was slowly walking towards Ayame. Out of nowhere came four shuriken, which all landed in the head of the wolf, putting an end to it's life. This really ticked Kagami off. Blinded by rage, she once again left an opening for Ayame to attack. This time, Ayame got blocked by Ganda. Rikimaru landed on Ganda's shoulders, pushing Izayoi through his skull. Then he switched his grip on the handle, and jumped off the front of Ganda, slitting him open from his head to his legs. Ganda fell in two pieces, one to the left, the other to the right.

"G..G…Ganda…"

Kagami babbled. Again, Ayame saw an opening. When she got close enough to stike, she got blown away by an explosion of energy that surrounded Kagami.

"Geez, three times in a row, cut me some slack will ya!"

Ayame said, agitated. Out of control, Kagami was in a stage of complete rage. Strong gusts of wind emanated from her body. 'Ah shit…' Rikimaru thought. 'HOLY SHIT!' Ayame thought. Kagami fiercely started firing spells towards Rikimaru and Ayame. All they could do was try not to get hit.

"Ayame, go!"

Ayame nodded, and disappeared in the forrest.

"You can't dodge my attacks for ever!"

Kagami shouted. Rikimaru tried to get in close, and charged towards Kagami. When he was almost able to launch an attack, he got hit by one of her spells, and he fell to the ground.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Kagami laughed, she laughed so hard, that it seemed she went crazy. Rikimaru's body was suddenly surrounded by smoke. When the smoke cleared, Rikimaru's body was gone, only a log remained. Kagami again had a surprised look on her face. Not only because Rikimaru was gone, but also because Ayame just slit her throat.

"Finally…"

Kagami fell dead to the ground.

"Good job, Ayame."

Rikimaru appeared next to Ayame.

"Let's collect the heads, clean up here, and go back."

Ayame nodded. After a couple of hours, they where back at the castle. Before they reported to lord Gohda, Rikimaru took care of Ayame's wounds. They entered the main room.

"My lord, we bring you the heads of Ganda and Kagami."

Rikimaru said, as he pulled the heads out of the bag.

"Excellent work you two!"

Lord Gohda was a bit shocked at first when he saw that Ganda's head was cut in two. Then he noticed Ayame's arm.

"Ayame, how's your arm?"

"It's nothing my lord, just a few scratches."

Her face turned red, she was embarrassed about those small scratches.

"Good, now get some rest you two, you deserve it."

"Yes, my lord!"

The two vanished in smoke. After a full day of resting, Gohda summoned his trustful shadows once again.

"According to the documents, another warrior of Tenrai will arrive today. He goes by the name of Jinnai. You should be able to find him in the border town of Ronin Village. Just don't expect a warm welcome."

"Yes, my lord!"

There they went, again. Hardly noticeable, they where on their way to the Ronin Village. The village wasn't too far away, and the two shadows quickly ran into the first guards patrolling the area. It where two ronins carrying spears. Ayame and Rikimaru easily disposed of them. The guards didn't even had a chance to realize what happened. Soon after that, they reached the main entrance of the village. Now what self-respecting ninja would use the front-door? Rikimaru and Ayame certainly not, so they each went a different way, Rikimau right, Ayame left. Without much resistance, both Ayame and Rikimaru where at the last house, in the back of the village. As the two where about to bust in(Rikimaru trough the roof, Ayame from a side-window), a ronin was busted out straight trough the front-door. Right after that, a messenger ran through the broken down door.

"Ayame, stop him!"

Rikimaru yelled. Ayame nodded and chased the messenger. Meanwhile, Jinnai stepped calmly outside, to the center of a small square, in front of the house. Without hesitation, Rikimaru jumped down from the roof, striking towards Jinnai. Startled, Jinnai still managed to block the incoming attack.

"You! Stay out of this!"

An angry voice sounded from inside the house. It came from a bald man, wearing all blue.

"This bastard is mine!"

He continued. Rikimaru looked surprised at the bald man.

"Well now, let's keep this a fair fight gentlemen…"

Said Jinnai, as he snapped his fingers.

"So, you decided to show your ugly face after all, Sakyo."

Sakyo grinned, and drew his sword. When he drew his sword, a strange, but strong gust was formed, and went straight towards the bald guy. He blocked this attack with his bare hands, which appeared to be on fire.

"Not bad, Tesshu!"

Spoke Sakyo. Jinnai had no time to watch his brother fight, because he was locked in combat with Rikimaru. He gave him not even a chance to take a breather. Rikimaru knew he had to stay close to Jinnai, so he was unable to execute the same move his brother did. Four great warriors, stuck in what seemed to be an endless battle, as none of the fighters where planning on letting their foe leave alive. Brutal combinations where exchanged, with lightning speed, and fierce power. The battle seemed to be going on for ages. None of the warriors where willing to back down. While twirling around the enemy, Rikimaru and Tesshu made short eye-contact. In a blink of an eye Rikimaru and Tesshu switched opponents. Overwhelmed by the unexpected move made by Rikimaru and Tesshu, both Jinnai and Sakyo where left wide open. Rikimaru quickly stabbed Izayoi in Sakyo's stomach, twisting it, then sliced him open, all the way through his head. Tesshu grabbed Jinnai by the throat, then jabbed his right hand into the chest of Jinnai, ripping his heart out. He held the heart in front of Jinnai, then squished it in his hand. The two brothers fell down the same time. But this wasn't the end of the battle. Rikimaru and Tesshu now stood across each other, simply starring towards one and other. In the meantime, Ayame caught up with the messenger. He was near an abandoned house. He was about to enter it, when he fell down, right before the door. He had a kunai, stuck in the back of his head.

"Phew, that was a close one…"

Ayame sighed. Suddenly, the door was smashed open, and a loud bang sounded. Ayame quickly jumped out of the tree. The bullet only scratched her hair.

"Now that's TOO close!"

She said, enraged. Before she hit the ground, she threw a couple of kunai into the door opening. Laughter was coming from inside. As the man stepped out of the shadows, and outside, facing Ayame, she immediately recognized him:

"So, Tajima, he brought you back to life as well, eh? What a waste of energy…"

Ayame sarcastically shook her head.

"Hahaha! Your as charming as ever, Ayame. Now close your eyes while I pop this bullet into your skull. It'll be over soon…"

Tajima aimed his gun at her head. He pulled the trigger. Ayame simply moved her head to the right, and instantly threw a kunai, which went alongside Tajima's gun, into his right eye. As a reaction, He dropped his gun and grabbed with both hands the kunai. Ayame appeared in front of him, cutting off his head, along with his two hands.

"Thss, you where right. Too soon. Oh well, better luck next life."

She disposed of the two bodies, collected Tajima's head, and went back to Ronin Village. When she returned to the village, she saw Rikimaru fighting a bald guy. She took an offensive position on a nearby roof, and waited for the right moment to jump in. Rikimaru advanced with a vertical strike from above, Tesshu side-stepped, and was about to counter, when he stopped his attack. Rikimaru had the point of Izayoi at Tesshu's throat. The needle in Tesshu's hand was just as close to Rikimaru's neck. Both fighters withdrew.

"You truly get to know a person, while engaged in a good fight, don't you agree?"

Tesshu said.

"If you say so…Anyway, where you able to make up your mind?"

"Hmmm…I have decided….I'll be your ally, but it'll cost you."

"Money is not a problem."

"HEY! What's this all about!"

Ayame jumped down from the roof.

"Ayame, this is Tesshu, our new ally. Now let's head back to the castle. We'll discuss the details there."

Back in the castle, Rikimaru and Ayame presented the heads to lord Gohda.

"Another head cut in two pieces? Rikimaru, it seems that you're developing a bad habit…"

Ayame had troubles holding her laugh in.

"Anyway, I see the two of you ran into some unpleasant surprises, but you dealt well with it."

"My lord, we also ran into a pleasant surprise."

Rikimaru added. He singed the guard at the door. Tesshu walked in.

"My lord, my name is Fujioka Tesshu. I offer you my services."

"Tesshu, you and your skills are more then welcome. Now all of you, get some well deserved rest."

"Yes, my lord!"

The three warriors left the room. They need their rest, cause the battle is far from over…


End file.
